justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
SV-1003 Raider
The SV-1003 Raider is an APC in Just Cause 2, with a mounted minigun. Appearance It might be based on the MOWAG Piranha 8x8. The SV-1003, unlike the SV-1007 Stonewall, comes in all three camouflage paint schemes: desert beige; jungle green and snow white. There is, however, no urban black version. Performance The Raider is a powerful vehicle (with a weight of around 10 tons) and, once in motion, it is capable of tossing aside any road barriers and cutting down trees without a noticeable impact on its course or speed. As expected, the vehicle has a wide turn radius and slow acceleration but makes up for it with sheer engine power. The heavy armour of the SV-1003 Raider makes it immune to collision damage which, combined with its great mass and powerful engine, makes it the perfect escape vehicle in jungle areas when being pursued. The Raider cuts through all but the largest of trees without taking a scratch while the shape of its hull allows it to simply roll over most rocks and tree roots. It is also capable of scaling quite steep hillsides without loosing much momentum and can survive a drop from a tremendous height whilst suffering only moderate damage (unlike most vehicles that either blow up or become very fragile). The mass and shape of the Raider allow it to roll over or toss aside any common vehicles on impact, but the player should watch out for direct hits with vehicles at high speeds as the collision might cause the lighter vehicle to explode, damaging the Raider. Combat effectiveness The SV-1003 Raider is fairly useless in combat but serves well as a very durable off-road vehicle. While the Raider has a mounted minigun, it's of no use when driving and does not protect the operator from incoming fire. Furthermore, continuously firing the mounted Minigun will obstruct the operator's vision so much that it becomes very difficult to see targets and to determine the direction of incoming gunfire. All of these things mean that SV-1003 is better used as a heavily armoured transport vehicle for destroying stationary targets rather than for confrontations. To make a friendly NPC mount a turret, the player needs to drive the Raider to a friendly stronghold and pull a gunner from one of the armed vehicles parked near the main entrance. The gunner will attempt to mount the closest turret again. It should be noted that the NPC gunner creates a set of problems on its own. It will draw military attention from a far greater distance than the player alone would and, once in battle, he will be killed quickly leaving driver alone in a difficult situation. SV-1003 Raider can take heavy damage from gunfire and the driver can confront a large force of infantry by attacking from the roof of the vehicle (using personal weapons, rather than the minigun) while periodically getting inside the vehicle to regenerate lost health and reposition or change movement direction. Shooting from the roof should be avoided when driving through forests however as falling trees will immediately knock Rico off of the vehicle. Russian version During the Agency mission Three Kings, Alexander Mirkov invites you to "Taste the wrath of Mother Russia!". He calls a H-62 Quapaw, which drops a unique Raider with Russian camo paint onto the roof of the hotel to use against you. This unique version is superior. The gun shield is bigger and actually protects the gun-operator. Alexander can only be killed when shot at from the side, while he's shooting at Tom Sheldon. The russian version is made of a different material (is programed differently). An H-62 Quapaw can't lift a usual SV-1003 Raider. And the armour can't be harmed by triggered explosives. Locations *Most Military bases in Panau. *Most Ports in Panau *Most Airports in Panau *Many Stronghold Takeovers spawn these as enemy attack vehicles during the defense stage, such as during the Roaches Faction Mission Paradise Valley, where two of them in jungle camouflage will drive up the path to the temple with the objective of ripping you to pieces with minigun fire. *In the Reapers desert stronghold, straight down the down the entrance road. If you drive to the entrance and wait, a Reaper Soldier will get in and man the gun turret. However, there is no way to make him drive the vehicle if you choose to go to a stronghold. Despite this stronghold being in the desert, the Raider is painted in a woodland camo. *If you wish to have a faction member drive the Raider, then you must steal one from a military base and then park it by the side of the road and wait for a faction car to appear with faction members inside. Force them to stop by walking out in front of them and then yank the driver out. If you have positioned the Raider close enough, the AI will take the next available vehicle, the Raider, and start driving it down the road. All you have to do is grapple to it and get into the turret. This Video will show you how to do it. *The race "Kicked to the Curb" provides a unique red version. Category:Military Vehicles Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content